


Talking

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had known this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

  
Gabriel had known this day would come. From the first moment he laid eyes on Samuel Winchester, the first time he had seen wavy brown hair and expressive hazel eyes.

But he wasn’t pondering on his amazing foresight now. No, he was trying not to smirk at Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester, Elder Brother, sitting in his ‘this is serious’ pose with that blasted Colt and a polishing rag in hand. His face was made of Serious, too.

And behind him, Sam was standing, a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as his brother gave an Archangel ‘the Talk’.


End file.
